


Camping (Taekook)

by taehyngu



Category: BTS/방탄소년단, bts
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Jeon Jeongguk - Freeform, M/M, Other, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyngu/pseuds/taehyngu
Summary: It’s a camping trip, except tae has a crush on jungkook. Their parents aren’t with them, which means leaving and group of 7 teenagers with 4 out of the 7 are in a relationship. Taekook end up rooming together in a cabin, which leads to some unexpected actions.





	Camping (Taekook)

**Author's Note:**

> I just copied this from my wattpad @taehyngu i also have an on-going yoonmin fanfic on there!! check that out pls :)
> 
> word count: 1897  
> ship: taekook  
> side ships: namjin, jihope/hopemin

———  
Tae's Point Of View: 

So for some reason my family thought it would be such a great idea to invite their friends kids over so we could all go on a camping trip, except for the parents. THEY ARE JUST SENDING ALL OF THEIR KIDS AWAY INTO THE WOODS UNSUPERVISED! Bets on Namjoon and Seokjin ending up fucking. Hey you know it will happen. Anyways, this isn't such a good idea at all. One of the worst things is, I'm not even good friends with half of them. Well except for Jimin, we've gone to school for the longest time. He always talks about how annoying Hoseok can be yet he loves him anyways, and about how there is always drama between him and Yoongi then him and Hoseok. Jimin just a word of advice, I'm 100% sure that Hoseok likes you and Yoongi he would probably rather sleep, But it's your life so you do you. 

About Namjoon and Seokjin, they're kind of like the mom and dad of everyone here. They may seem responsible when there are parents around, not so much when they're alone.  
Yoongi, He's more than likely going to be sleeping other than doing the activities everyone wants to do. Hoseok and Jimin, more than likely arguing over who gets which bed. Last we have Jungkook, he's kind of a trouble maker but DAMN IS HE HOT! That boy has nice abs (According to Jimin) Jimin is just friends with everyone and tells me anything so i'll believe it. But there's just something about Jungkook, i've likes him for the longest time just his face, body, his voice, his smile and his cute bunny eyes. You could literally swim in his deep brown eyes. Myself on the other hand are the complete opposite of Jungkook, My eyes are more square-ish, my smile is boxy but everyone says it's cute, i have abs but they aren't very defined, my singing voice is pretty deep Jimin days and I quote "It's very~ sexy, You'll definitly get all the ladies" ahaha 'Ladies' does he even know me? 

Besides all of the people on this camping trip I think it would be quite fun to get away from parents and responsibilities. So everyone's parents also have a list to who all would be with who in each assigned cabin. 

"Hey everyone, I have the list for who's with who!" I say, they just look up from where they were scrolling through their phones before we headed off to the woods. 

"Well?" Yoongi says.

"Namjoon is rooming with Seokjin" I say and the two boys look at each other and Jin winks at Namjoon. I don't even want to know, just remind me to stay away from their cabin.

"Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi will all share the largest cabin since you have three people." I say, Jimin and Hoseok rush over and hug Yoongi at the same time, Yoongi he also looks like he's about to murder the both of them. 

"And that leaves Jungkook rooming with me." I say, He looks up from his phone, grabs his black backpack before giving me a shy smile and walking next to me.

"Are all of you boys ready to go?" Mrs. Park asks 

"I guess s-" I begin to say

"Readier than I'll ever be!" Jimin interrupts. He's always been rather enthusiastic about things like this.

"You boys behave yourselves." Mrs. Kim says, mainly eying Namjoon and Seokjin. Seokjin who looks over to Namjoons mother and just rolls his eyes. 

"Bye Taetae, have fun!" my little sister Raeseok says. 

"Thanks Rae, will do and don't miss me to much." I say kneeling down to her height. She hugs me and doesn't let go but says "I might miss you, but get going before you're left behind!" she says before running back over to mom.

After saying goodbye to my family before leaving for about three days, I walked back over to Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok. Yoongi was behind simply because he was tired and didn't want to be walking to the campsite. 

"Are we there yet?" Yoongi groans.

"Just a couple more minutes." Namjoon replies as he's looking on the map to see how close we were to the campsite. 

After about five more minutes of walking everyone safely made it to the campsite. 

"Thank fuck we're finally here." Yoongi says.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Seokjin Says, immediately dragging Namjoon into their cabin.

"Anyways, I'm going to go sit my stuff down in the cabin. Care to Join me?" I ask Jungkook.

"Sure, why not?" He says and follows me to our cabin, which is the farthest from everyone else's.

Once were inside the cabin it definitely looks bigger than what it does from the outside. 

The bedroom, yes only one but with separate beds, it was in a different room from the kitchen, lounge and dinning room.  
I walked into the bedroom to find two decent sized beds separated from each other. Now when i say 'Decent Sized' I mean big enough to fit two people.  My belongings were placed on the bed closest to the window, Jungkook chose the one opposite of it.  
As the day passed everyone went outside for a while, we had a small cookout for lunch. Hoseok and Jimin day next to each other at a picnic table while yoongi sat across from them silently eating, Jimin and Hoseok on the other hand were full of laughter.  
Namjoon and Seokjin sat with Jungkook and I at the second picnic table. 

"It's really nice here." I say and Jungkook nods, Seokjin agrees, Namjoon was too lost in eating his food to pay any attention. 

"It's quite peaceful if you ask me." Jin says.  
We all agreed that this small trip wasn't so bad after all. The place near the cabins has a lake, the water is a beautiful blue color and the temperature is perfect to swim, but all of us would just like to look at the water and wave to the people who pass by on boats. 

Everyone stayed at the lake to watch the sunset, it was really amazing. Yoongi and Jimin both fell asleep on Hoseoks shoulder. Yoongi must have been asleep for a long time because Hoseok and Jimin ended up carrying him back to their cabin.  
Namjoon and Seokjin stayed to themselves and just kind of held hands while Jin rested his head on Namjoons shoulder, They're the cutest couple out of everyone. By everyone I mean, Hoseok and Jimin. I'm single, forever lonely. 

Before it got dark, i walked back to the cabin alone. I had no idea where Jungkook was, I was too busy watching the sunset to pay any attention to where he went.  
I opened the cabin door then walked into the bedroom, Only to find Jungkook standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"O-Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I say instantly walking out of the room. A few minutes later he came into the lounge where I was and sat next to me. 

"I probably should have said something before leaving, sorry about that." Jungkook says.

"It's fine, just you should probably close the door next time." I say and we both laugh. 

"Well, it's getting late, i'm going to go shower and then head to bed." I say.

"Same, except Im going to sleep right now." He says before gently hitting my leg and goin into the bedroom. 

After a quick shower I was beyond ready for bed, Sleep was calling my name. Quick question though, why is it so cold in this damn cabin? I swear if this is a prank by someone in the other cabins I'll kill them, not literally but probably just tackle them. 

I put on my hoodie and a pair of sweat pants which were the warmest clothing I had brought with me. The blankets in the cabin were very thin, Once I got to my bed I was trying to sleep but it was too cold. I laid there shivering like a scared chihuahua, no joke it was that cold. 

"Taehyung?" Jungkook says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Want my blanket? I can here you shivering from here." He says.

"Wait, I thought you were asleep?" I say, Maybe he was cold too?

"I was but you shivering woke me up, so do you want my blanket?" He says then repeating himself.

"No, then you'll get cold." I said. 

"Don't care, I'm giving you my blanket anyways." He says, It was dark so you couldn't see him but you could here him walking over to my side of the room and giving me his blanket.  
I was fine until I felt an arm wrap around me, my face definitely went red. 

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, we've both got to stay warm somehow." He says then snuggles a bit closer to me.

"Didn't expect you to be the cuddly type." I say.

"Well you thought wrong Kim Taehyung." He says. I turn over to where i'm facing him, his arm draped over my side. 

"What?" He says.

"Do you like me or something?" I ask. There's a brief silence. 

"I mean maybe a little, ok yes o do like you. I was scared to tell you. So I'm kind of glad it's cold in here. " Jungkook Says.

"Me too." I say. I raise up slightly to turn on the lamp so we can see each other's faces. 

"I think we should really get to sleep now." I reply.

"Yeah" He says trailing off on his sentence, "Leave the lamp on?" He says, I nod my head as an 'okay'. 

The morning came, i was awoken by a loud banging on the front door to the cabin. 

"It's open!" I yell with sleep visible in my voice.  
Jungkook was still next to me in bed, both of us cuddled next to each other to keep warm during the night.  
"Oh Um, didn't expect you two to be the type to fuck in a forest." Yoongi says entering the bedroom, He was the one knocking on the door.

"No that didn't happen, It was cold last night and this is what happened just sleeping." I say.

"Yeah I'll believe that." He says smirking, sarcasm clear in his voice. 

"Anyways, I came over here to tell you Seokjin made breakfast so get up if you two want food." Yoongi says before leaving.

"Jungkook." I whisper, he hums in response.

"Wake up, Its morning now." I say a bit louder but still whispering.

"Seokjin made breakfast, Everyone is going to eat without us." I say, he's still sleeping.

"What? Am I going to have to kiss you to wake you up?" I say, He smiles in his sleep. I rolled my eyes but went along with what I said.

"Good morning." I say after the Kiss was broken, He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." he replied. 

After we finally got out of bed and walked over to the campsite where everyone was.

"TAEKOOK IS REAL AND THEY FUCKED!" Yoongi yells.

"Shut it." Jungkook says.

"So you're not denying it?" Seokjin says.

"Oh? so it's not like all of us didn't hear you two?" I said. 

In other news this campaign trip wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked this story


End file.
